


Lo efímero y lo eterno

by Supermonstrum, usudamit



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre se asumen riesgos a la hora de correr, pero cuando la muerte se presenta fuera de la pista, James no sabe cómo afrontarla y Niki no puede evitar pensar que es como un niño pequeño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo efímero y lo eterno

Niki entreabre los ojos y lo primero que oye es un canturreo seguido por varios piares, la fuerte de luz del sol se cuela por entre las cortinas recayendo justo sobre sus ojos. Maldice, ya no podrá volver a dormirse y seguramente son apenas las siete de la mañana. Mira a James, durmiendo con una sonrisa asomándose en aquellos labios que hace algunas horas estuvieron sobre su sexo, succionando como si no hubiese un mañana y…

—Es muy temprano para esto… —murmura sonrojándose un poco y se levanta en seguida, mirando con detenimiento la habitación. Es la primera vez que follan en la cama de James—. Qué desastre.

—Mi casa, mis reglas —le responde James de repente, haciendo que se sobresalte.

—Lo único ordenado aquí es esa jaula de loritos o como se llamen —dice Niki de mala gana.

—Son cotorras australianas —aclara rascándose la cabeza mientras bosteza y luego se revuelve la melena rubia para dejarla como si acabase de bajar de su McLaren—, o como les conocen todo el mundo, menos la rata, periquitos, y ten cuidado en cómo te refieres a ellos.

—Oh, lo siento, perdona mi gran ignorancia —murmura con sarcasmo y comienza a ponerse la ropa interior de mala gana. Está molesto aunque no está seguro de si con James por ponerse tan a la defensiva con esas aves o consigo mismo por sentir… _celos_ de esas aves.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que los piares cesaron, dejando el cuarto sumido en un silencio extraño. La sonrisa de James se desvanece y sus ojos quedan fijos en la jaula, luego sale de la cama de un salto y da un par de zancadas para verla más de cerca. Niki arquea las cejas sin entender bien, le pregunta qué sucede, pero James parece no escucharlo.

El tono de voz que usa parece casi el de un niño.

—Mi pequeño… —y abre la jaula para tomar entre sus manos un cuerpo pequeño e inerte—, no me hagas esto… por favor.

Acaricia al periquito con suavidad y una melancólica ternura que Niki nunca antes había visto. No tenía idea de que James estaba tan encariñado con sus aves y ahora no puede evitar estremecerse, presa de la empatía que le transmite esa escena. Sin embargo, no se da cuenta, hasta que las escucha, que las únicas palabras que consiguen salir de su boca son:

—Está tieso, James… y seguro frío, ¿no? Sabes qué significa eso.

—¡No está muerto! —grita en seguida—. Anda chico, ¿no pusieron huevos el otro día? Debes verlos nacer —insiste y lo acurruca contra su pecho sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Sí lo está. Es lo que le pasa a las aves, a todos los animales, a nosotros también.

“Así se hace, anímalo más si puedes, imbécil”, dice una voz su cabeza.

James se acerca a él y deja al ave en sus manos. Le mira fijo y entonces entiende que lo mejor es guardarse las opiniones realistas o de cualquier tipo. De repente el ambiente se quiebra y no tiene idea de cómo arreglarlo, su forma de enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones no es la que a James le conviene; él parece un niño pequeño aprendiendo un concepto tan sencillo y universal como la muerte.

Se sienta al borde de la cama mientras James hurga en el armario hasta sacar una pequeña caja de cartón, después baja hasta el jardín de atrás. Niki le sigue y en ese trecho corto que camina se le ocurre algo, repiensa rápidamente la forma de decirlo y una vez concretada la idea, se arriesga a abrir la boca:

—¿Sabes?, si lo entierras en el jardín sin la caja, su cuerpo pasará a ser tierra, entonces lo que crezca será parte del periquito.

El otro no responde, comienza a cavar en silencio hasta formar un hueco poco profundo y del tamaño ideal para la caja. Niki suspira y va a entregarle el periquito. Nada está saliendo bien y tiene ganas de largarse, de dejarlo a solas y no arruinarlo todo.

_“¿Nunca dejas de ser un imbécil?”_

Cuando James lo vuelve a tener entre sus manos, levanta la mirada y pregunta, otra vez con esa melancolía ingenua y aniñada.

—¿Sin la caja, dices?

Niki le mira algo sorprendido y luego asiente con la cabeza. James deja la caja a un costado y luego deposita con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo dentro del hoyo, con las manos algo temblorosas lo entierra y al final palmea el pequeño montículo hasta que apenas se nota que ahí yace algo. Suspira y corre a toda velocidad hacia la casa, Niki no sabe si seguirlo o no, pero no lo piensa por mucho pues James regresa en seguida, con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, y se sienta bajo un árbol a fumar.

Es extraño lo impactado que se ve, piensa Niki y se acomoda a su lado en completo silencio.

Después de que exhala la primera bocanada, James ladea la cabeza hasta que queda apoyada sobre el hombro de Niki. Su melena le causa cosquillas, tiene ganas de decir algo pero en lugar de eso, opta por dejar un beso sobre su rubia cabeza.

Una brisa fresca se lleva el humo, los pies descalzos de ambos se juntan hasta que se hacen caricias. James da otra pitada larga.

—Detesto cuando pasa esto —dice finalmente.

—Entiendo —responde tranquilo y fija la vista en sus pies—, pero es lo que pasa, y si es de forma natural, mejor, porque quiere decir que han estado bien contigo hasta el final.

James deja salir el humo por las fosas nasales, toma a Niki del mentón y le obliga a voltear la cabeza parar mirarse cara a cara.

—Tú no me dejarás, ¿cierto, Niki?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. No tiene tiempo de evaluar una respuesta racional, se deja llevar por esa masa de emociones fuertes que palpita en su pecho.

—No, James. Así que más te vale que tampoco me dejes.

Le quita el cigarrillo de los dedos, da una calada corta y lo apaga sobre el césped, después se acerca más a su rostro y besa los labios de James suave y dulcemente, terminando de dar las palabras de consuelo que mejor no conviene que sean palabras. James le rodea la cintura con un brazo y lo estrecha con fuerza.

Ambos toman consciencia de que hoy están y mañana podrían no estar más.

Se miran mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazan y son acariciados por la brisa fresca y sus propias manos. Niki sorbe el labio superior del otro, lo mordisquea ignorando su risa porque “ratita que roes, me estás matando”. No le extraña que las manos de James se deslicen por su espalda hasta acabar en su trasero, presionando de forma posesiva sus glúteos y pasando a jugar con el elástico de su bóxer, a punto de quitárselo.

—Dos tipo en ropa interior, tendidos en tu jardín. Qué masculino, ¿no, James?

—Los más masculinos de toda la Fórmula 1 —responde entre risas y deja besos por todo su cuello—. Tarde, ratita, de esta no te vas a zafar.

—Yo no dije que me quería zafar, imbécil.

Niki le empuja hasta dejarlo tendido sobre la hierba y se acomoda encima suyo, se besan y se deja besar, su cuerpo se estremece al contacto de aquellas manos marcando territorio, su sexo despierta en seguida y siente bajo su pierna que el de James está igual o quizá más duro.

En poco tiempo quedan desnudos de nuevo, igual que la noche anterior, antes de que muriera el periquito, antes del recordatorio de lo efímera que es la vida.

No tiene nada de malo que ahora vuelvan a pensar que apesar de todo la vida está llena de muchas otras cosas.

_—Te amo._

Cosas eternas.

**Author's Note:**

> Undi, espero que te guste la edición final de esto y también te agradezco que me ayudaras a concretar la idea <3
> 
> Y como siempre, gracias a ustedes por leer hasta el final~


End file.
